Schuld und Sühne
by nebelhorn
Summary: Und ich wendete meinen Blick ab, weil ihre ganze Erscheinung, zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, so schutzlos und dennoch so verdammt stark, irgendwas in mir auslöste. Meine ganzen Innereien zogen sich zusammen. Ich ging ohne mich umzusehen. Oneshot.


Mir gehört nur die Idee, nicht die Charaktere.

Paaring: HGxDM

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Schuld und Sühne**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie ausgerechnet Hermine Granger, die sonst immer und überall eine Verkörperung der Moral darstellte, für mich zur Sünde werden konnte.

Und doch, irgendwie, durch irgendeinen Paradox des Universums beginnt und endet meine Geschichte ausgerechnet mit ihr.

Wir waren nie befreundet, dazu wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen. Wir waren nur Liebhaber. Wenn überhaupt.

Ich werde nicht erzählen, wie unsere Affäre, oder was auch immer es war, begann, denn ich weiß es selber nicht so genau. Was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich plötzlich am Morgen in ihrem Bett wieder fand und ich roch nach ihr, ich spürte noch ihre Wärme an meinem Körper und mein Kopf war schwer von Ereignissen der letzten Nacht.

Ich lag da und ich wusste weder ein noch aus. Ich hatte die größte Sünde begangen, die ich hätte begehen können, denn Du sollst dich nicht mit ihnen mischen.

Granger. Eine Muggelgeborene in meinen Armen und ich, völlig verantwortungslos, hatte mit ihr geschlafen.

Sie war Jungfrau gewesen.

Ich werde die hell-graue Decke in ihrem Schlafzimmer nie vergessen, denn für mich wurde sie zum Innbegriff der Schuld. Ja, man mag es nicht glauben, aber ich lag da und ich fühlte mich dreckig und schlecht. Ich hatte den heiligen Grundsatz verraten und wusste nicht, wie ich diese nörgelnde Stimme im Kopf abstellen konnte. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass ich trotz allem keine ehrliche Reue spürte.

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich leise aufstand, mich wie in Trance ankleidete und wortlos verschwand. Sie sah mir schweigend und immer noch nackt hinterher.

Die nächste Woche würde zu meiner persönlichen Hölle werden.

Ein Treffen mit meinen Eltern und ich hatte ihre nackte Form vor Augen, während meine Mutter sprach. Weggehen mit meiner Verlobten Pansy und Grangers Stöhnen in meinem Ohr. Pansys unschuldiger Kuss, Grangers fordernde Zunge. Und das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu meinen schlaflosen Nächten, denn kaum schloss ich die Augen, sah ich die kleine Besserwisserin vor mir. Nicht die Frau, mit der ich neulich geschlafen hatte, sondern Granger in sehr jung, Granger aus Hogwards. Granger allwissend.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so gut an alles, was damals geschehen war, erinnern würde. Nun, ich tat es.

Vielleicht, in einem anderen Leben, in einem anderen Universum, dort, wo sie nicht sie war und ich nicht ich, aber nur vielleicht, könnte mein Leben anders aussehen, dachte ich und ich vergrub meinen Kopf verzweifelt zwischen zwei Kopfkissen, damit niemand meine Gedanken erraten konnte.

Und ich war verzweifelt- wirklich, richtig verzweifelt. In einer Woche würde ich Pansy ehelichen und ich wurde jedes Mal hart, wenn ich braune Locken sah.

Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich kurz davor war, sie zu töten. Sie. Granger. Die Sünde.

Ich habe es nicht getan. Ich habe nicht gekonnt. Ich habe nicht gewollt. Nicht wirklich gewollt.

Ein Todesesser Sohn. Ein Reinblut. Jemand, der an all das glaubte.

Das war ich. Ich war es, seit ich mich erinnern konnte. Und ich konnte dennoch kein Eckel beim Gedanken an ihre nackte Haut spüren. Ich spürte Verlangen.

Und das Leben ist einfach nur verdreht. Menschen sterben, Menschen werden geboren, Menschen hassen einander und Menschen verlieben sich.

Und ich?! War ich… Ich wusste nicht, ob ich nicht schon alleine für diesen Gedanken den Tod verdiente.

Das alles spielte sich in meinem Kopf ab, das alles machte mich wahnsinnig, das alles trieb mich dazu, zu ihr zu gehen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, um halb vier. Neumond und stockfinster auf den Straßen. Kein strömender Regen, kein Schneesturm, aber auch kein wolkenfreier Himmel wie in Filmen. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Tag- ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Und ich lief lange im Dunkeln umher und ich weinte. Ich wollte nicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders, es war einfach zu viel.

Irgendwann stand ich vor ihrer Tür- meine Beine hatten mich hin getragen.

Ich klingelte und wartete.

Sie öffnete, ohne zu fragen, wer es sei und sah mich so ruhig an, als hätte sie mich schon erwartet.

Sie trug ein weites, weißes T-Shirt. Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand zitterte. Hermine, ja, Hermine, machte keine Anstalten nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und wartete nur. Ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht entziffern.

Es war eine Ewigkeit aus Schuld und Sühne, es war Panik und Furchtlosigkeit, es war Selbsthass und Vergebung.

Und irgendwann fragte ich nur, ob ich rein kommen dürfe. Und sie nickte stumm.

Wir saßen im Dunkeln und schwiegen uns an, weil es nichts gab, was das alles wieder gut machen konnte. Nichts, was uns unser Leben zurück gebracht hätte. Nichts, was uns die Nacht vergessen lassen würde.

Und dann stand sie auf, setzte Tee aus und öffnete die Vorhänge. Es dämmerte irgendwo hinter dem Horizont.

Sie goss mir Kamillentee ein, setzte sich hin und fing plötzlich an zu weinen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell, irgendwas brach in mir, ich stürzte zu ihr, unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Und ich hielt sie in den Armen, heiße Tränen tropften auf meine eiskalte Haut, dreckiges Blut, blaues Blut, alles verfloss ineinander und ich trug sie zum Bett.

Sie war weder federleicht, noch war sie irgendwie gebrechlich. Sie war keine Romanheldin, sie war ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, durchaus wohlgeformt, aber völlig im Rahmen des Normalen.

Vielleicht wenn wir an dem Tag noch mal miteinander geschlafen hätten, wäre unser Leben anders verlaufen. Vielleicht wären wir anders geworden. Vielleicht hätten wir unser altes Leben wieder gefunden.

Das haben wir nicht.

Sie zog ihr Shirt aus und sah mich an. „Fick mich", war das erste, was sie in dieser Nacht zu mir sagte. Ich drückte sie aufs Bett und saugte fest an ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Und sie schluchzte immer noch leise und ich riss ihr Höschen runter und sah sie an.

Und dann sank ich zurück aufs Bett und warf ihr meinen Umhang über.

Es war zu spät, ich hatte mich in der letzten Woche zu sehr verändert, ich konnte sie nicht mehr so einfach ficken. Nicht jetzt.

Und sie war wütend, Herrgott, ich habe noch nie jemanden so wütend gesehen. Sie schrie und warf Gegenstände nach mir und sie zerfetzte meinen Umhang.

Sie stand nackt und schnaufend vor mir, ich saß auf dem Bett und sah sie nur an.

Irgendwie, durch irgendeine dämliche, dämliche Fügung des Schicksals hatte sie durch unsere gemeinsame Nacht, durch das Stöhnen, durch die Begierde, durch den Verlust ihrer Unschuld und ihrer Perfektion an Menschlichkeit gewonnen.

Sie, die sie in der Schule nie ein Mensch gewesen war, sie, die sie durch ihren Verstand und ihre Fähigkeiten niemals meinen Respekt hätte verdienen können, war nun jemand.

„Granger, hör auf zu schreien und zieh dir was über", sagte ich und sie verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. Wie im 3te Jahr. Ich versuchte nicht auszuweichen- es tat nicht weh. Nicht jetzt, wo meine ganze Welt in Trümmer dalag und ich tatenlos zusah, wie der letzte Rest meiner Persönlichkeit zerfetzt wurde.

Und dann war sie nicht mehr wütend. Sie sank auf den Boden, nackt und verletzt, so einsam in ihrer Besonderheit.

Ich wollte wieder sagen, dass sie sich zusammenreisen, anziehen und beruhigen soll, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Ich konnte diese Worte nicht über meine Lippen bringen. Ich wollte nicht.

Ich setze mich dazu, ein paar Meter vor ihr, lehnte mich ans Bett und wartete, bis sie zu mir sah.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekehrt?", fragte sie endlich. Ihre Stimme klang müde und leer und ein ganz kleines bisschen neugierig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso bist du hier?", wiederholte sie. Ihre Augen, geschwollen und dunkel brau, würden sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen.

„Ich wollte die Sünde ausmerzen.", sagte ich schließlich, nicht in der Lage ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

Sie schwieg lange und ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Himmel, der immer heller wurde, bis schließlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer in ein leicht rötliches Licht tauchten.

„Und wieso bist du jetzt immer noch hier?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann nicht gehen.", erwiderte ich und wünschte, ich hätte gelogen.

Und ich drehte mich wider zu ihr. Sie saß immer noch ein paar Meter entfern von mir, gelehnt an eine hell-beige Wand, nackt und leicht zitternd.

Dann richtete ich mich auf.

„Sag mir, was hast du gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr denken kann? War es ein Trank oder ein Fluch? Wolltest du dich rächen?", ich stand über ihr verzweifelt und entschlossen irgendwas, völlig egal was, zu tun.

Sie lachte kehlig. „Gute Frage, nächste Frage." Sie sah zu mir hoch, völlig gleichgültig und schamlos.

Und dann seufzte sie. „Malfoy, verschwinde. Du hast genug Unheil angerichtet. Geh zu deinen Todesesserelter und Reinblutfreuden zurück, heirate dein Vorzeigeweibchen, zeuge arrogante Egozentriker und lass das Ministerium infiltrieren. Nur, lass mich endlich in Ruhe und komme nie wieder.", sie blieb so unendlich ruhig und nur als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Und ich wendete meinen Blick ab, weil ihre ganze Erscheinung, zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, so schutzlos und dennoch so verdammt stark, irgendwas in mir auslöste. Meine ganzen Innereien zogen sich zusammen. Ich ging ohne mich umzusehen.

Ich ging für immer.

Und als ich wiederkehrte, war ich nicht mehr ich. Ich war jemand anderer, jemand, der ich bis heute geblieben bin.

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen, zwei Monate, die einem Leben gleich kommen.

Ich war zum letzten Mal zurück gegangen- zu Lucius und Narzissa, zu Pansy und dem Rest. Und ich habe ihnen in die Augen geschaut und meine Sünde ihnen und mir eingestanden.

Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie es verstehen und das haben sie auch nicht. Sie waren geschockt und sie hätten mir dennoch vergeben, wenn ich Vergebung gesucht hätte. Das habe ich nicht.

Wir sind verantwortlich für die Dinge die wir tun. Für alle Dinge die wir tun. Und jede Sünde verlangt Sühne und jede Entscheidung hat ihren Preis.

Ich habe die dunkel braunen Augen nicht vergessen, ich habe dieses Gefühl immer behalten und ich habe den Menschen, den ich in ihr und in mir selber entdeckt hatte, nicht verraten.

Ein Verrat war genug, einen Doppelverrat würde ich nicht begehen.

Und so kam es, dass ich meine Verlobung löste und mich enterben lies und nicht zurück schaute.

Ich zog aus, ich trennte meine Verbindung zu meinen damaligen Freunden und ich lies alles hinter mir, was mich früher so mit Stolz erfüllt hatte.

Und nun stand ich wieder mitten in der Nacht vor ihrer Tür und klingelte.

Sie fragte diesmal wer da sei und rührte sich 10 Minuten lang nicht, als sie meine Stimme erkannte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Das gleiche T-Shirt, die gleichen blassen Beine und die dunkel braunen Augen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte zögernd und lies mich eintreten.

Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer, sie servierte Tee und wir tranken schweigend.

Und dann erzählte ich, was in den letzten zwei Monaten alles passiert sei und wie sich mein Leben verändert hatte.

Sie sah mir lange in die Augen und fragte: „Und was willst du hier?", so, als hätte sie mir nicht zugehört, so, als wäre ich immer noch der gleiche wie vor einem halben Jahr.

Doch ich war vorbereitet. Ich wusste, dass ich keinen Freischein mit ihr hatte. Ich war zwar gegangen, doch es war mein Preis, den ich gezahlt hatte, nicht ihrer. Sie war zwar die Sünde, aber ich war der jenige, der gesündigt hatte.

„Ich will mit dir ausgehen.", antwortete ich. Und ich war vorbereit darauf, ein nein zu hören. Ich war vorbereitet darauf, ein nein zu akzeptieren und dennoch nicht zurück zu kehren.

Und dann weinte sie. Große, salzige Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter und tropften in ihren Schoß. Sie hinterließen nasse Flecken auf ihrem weißen Shirt.

Ich traute mich nicht, sie zu trösten, denn ich wusste nicht wie. Ich wusste nicht, wieso sie weinte oder was ich dagegen tun konnte. Ich saß steif da und wartete, bis sie sprach.

„Ich habe so mit Harry und Ron gestritten, weil sie meinten ich sei nicht bei Sinnen mit dir zu schlafen! Und ich war so wütend auf sie, obwohl sie doch Recht hatten und ich habe die ganze Zeit nur daran gedacht, wie schief das alles gelaufen ist! Es ist, als ob ich keine andere Wahl hätte, als dich zu hassen- egal was passiert.", und sie zog ihre Beine auf die Couch und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie.

Und ich habe sie noch nie so schön gesehenen. Ihre Augen, ihre Wangen, ihre Beine, die verstrubbelten Haare- alles war so absolut perfekt.

„Granger, bitte. Lass es uns versuchen.", sagte ich wie benommen. Ich konnte kaum meine Gedanken zusammenhalten.

Und sie seufzte und sagte ja.

Nun, meine Geschichte beginnt und endete mit Hermine Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Reviewt und ich habe zusätzlichen Anreiz, was zu schreiben;)

Btw, wie überzeugend findet ihr Malfoys Charakterentwicklung?


End file.
